


Walking in on Action

by coffee_dove



Category: Marvel
Genre: Discovery, Eventual Smut, Idiots in Love, Kinks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_dove/pseuds/coffee_dove
Summary: Tony and Loki are in a secret relationship; the whole world thinks that Loki has died. But one night, as the two get ready to fuck on the couch, Thor, Natasha, Bruce, and Steve decide to come knocking.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	1. Intro : lol we about to fuck on the couch

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this fic. Chapters will be short, sorry, and please feel free to post comments on stuff that I can do better next time!

Loki sat cross legged on the couch, clutching a pillow closely to his chest. The large, curtainless windows showed off a spectacular view. New York City’s vast forest of high-rises rose around them, although Stark Tower loomed over them like a predatory hawk.

“You’ve kept me waiting for hours.” The god didn’t even spare Tony a look, instead turing to stare out the window.

“I’ve been busy; have you eaten yet?” With a huff, Stark threw down his suitcase, undoing his tight tie. Concern laced his voice; Loki had never been good at remembering his meals.

“Oh, yes, I had a slice of toast earlier.” 

“....” Tony stared, exasperated, at the thin form of his lover. “Um... That’s not enough, Love. I’ll order us some steak.” The billionaire picked up his phone, preparing to call that BBQ place that Loki loved so much.

“No, wait. I’m not hungry. Why don’t you come snuggle instead?” A smirk formed on the Asgardians face, the god stretching out and laying seductively on the couch. A thin, white shirt did nothing to cover up his sleek physique, and lace pillows surrounded him as the couch sunk ever so slightly. Loki knew that Tony couldn’t resist him.

“Hmm, that sounds like a good idea.” Grinning, Stark shed his clothes as though they were water. He made his way slowly over to Loki, pressing down on top of the god. He’d always been a sucker for handsome guys.

Suddenly, Loki cupped his hands around Tony’s face, bringing it down closer to his lips. After teasing the billionaire with a slight brush of his tender lips, Loki crashed into his boyfriend’s lips, giving him a passionate kiss. Only a few moments later, they were moaning with pleasure, lips opened as tongues intertwined.

“What say we take this to the bedroom?” Tony asked, pulling off his remaining clothes.

“Let’s stay here for the night.” Loki responded, grabbing Stark so that he could bite down into his neck. A low purr escaped from his throat, pure euphoria coursing through him. Loki had always had a biting kink.

Before the couple could take the next step, though, the door to Tony’s private room swung open, revealing Thor, Natasha, Bruce, and Steve.

“Hey, Tony, you in here? We need-” Natasha stopped mid-sentence. Everyone in the room froze, taking in the scene before them. Loki looked mildly annoyed, while Tony’s face showed deep distress. Natasha, Thor, and Bruce looked on in horror, while Steve took note of the large amount on hickey’s on his ex’s body. Was this why Tony had broken up with him?


	2. Conversations in the Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony sits everyone down at the table; he's got a lot of explaining to do.

“Alright… so this is awkward.” Everyone sat around the kitchen table, minus Thor who was waiting outside. They had kicked him out due to the god trying to murder Stark, launching a million unintellable questions towards his brother. The atmosphere in the room was anything but peaceful, though nobody was brave enough to start the conversation.

“Let’s get to the point. Why the fuck did you people come into my private apartment?” Taking initiative, Tony decided to stop wasting time. He scooted closer to his uncomfortable boyfriend, who was right next to him. 

“Why the fuck were you fucking a supposedly dead god?” Steve asked, a hurt look obvious on his face. “Was this why you ended our relationship?” Fiddling with his fingers, the blonde looked down at his hands, not wanting to look his ex in the eyes.

“No, I ended our relationship because it wasn’t working out. I only met Loki about a month later. And also, for the record, he’s very much alive.”

“Yeah, yeah, but why is he alive, again? Isn’t Loki supposed to be dead? Didn’t he fall off the Bifrost?” Natasha cut to the chase, mind swimming in questions.

“I’ve faked my death many times before.” This was the first time Loki had spoken that night. He tugged on the sleeve of his hastily thrown on shirt, looking over to where a scarf covered his lover’s neck. “Stark found me in Midguard, and took me in for questioning. I was too weak to escape, so he nursed me back to health.”

“And then we ended up fucking.” Tony added in. He really was shameless. “After that…. You can see where it went.”

“Okay, but why is Loki hiding here?” Bruce asked, rather confused. 

“Because we thought it would be easier to hide him than to announce that he was alive.” Tony said, expression annoyed. “Anyways, why did you come here in the first place?”

“We just wanted to see if you were available. The team was gonna meet up at a bar today, and we forgot to tell you.” Natasha stated, taking a sip of the water placed in front of here.

“We canceled.” Bruce added, flicking a porcelain pot.

“You didn’t tell anyone yet, did you?” A panicked look crossed Loki’s face; there were some people he wasn’t ready to face yet.

“Ummm…. we told Fury?” Steve said, holding up his phone. A single text from Fury read, ‘Wait there, I’m coming.”

“Jesus Christ, you guys. Why the fuck did you do that?” Tony clutched onto Loki’s hand, knowing that the god was just about to fly away. “Don’t go; it’s more dangerous out there than it is in here.”

“Well, the message is already sent. Fury will-” A sound echoed through the kitchen, the door in the living room blasting open.

“Speak of the devil.” Tony growled, as Loki prepared to flee. Thor stood right behind the director, holding his hammer tightly to his chest.

“STARK! You’ve got some major explaining to do.”


	3. Escape and Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tries to help Loki escape, but ends up being caught by Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry if the writing's bad, I'm getting lazy at this point. :/

The rest of the night was a battle for peace and quiet. Director Fury took Loki into custody, to the horror of both Tony and Thor. Captain America got a beating from Stark, who was mad at him for getting his boyfriend arrested. Eventually, though, the dust settled, and everybody was ready to talk.

“Can I have my boyfriend back?” Tony asked, looking both exasperated and annoyed.

“Not yet, Stark, we still have to question him.” Fury had locked Loki up for the moment, leaving him with Thor. The God of Thunder had been nagging to see his brother; Fury just couldn’t stand the noise any longer.

“Yeah yeah, I just want him back whole.”

“Why, so you can fuck that asshole?” Steve was still pissed; he hadn’t moved on from Tony yet, and was sad to see him go. The two had dated for a few years, and only broke up ten months ago. 

“He’s not an asshole. And our relationship is not just the sex.” Tony glared at his ex, then added on. “Even though we do have the best sex.”

“Jessus, Tony, we don’t need to know about your sex life.” Natasha warned. She was never the romantic type.

“Okay, got it. Fury, you didn’t tell anyone else, did you?”

“No, I didn’t, but I still don’t get why you kept this from me. Why didn’t you alert me the moment you found Loki?” Fury asked.

“Because he’s hot.” Tony responded, voice tinged with annoyance. “Besides, I wanted to know why he was still alive. I didn’t know that it was actually him for a few weeks; he can shape-shift you know, even when he’s weak.”

Steve and Natasha covered their eyes, not even wanting to look at Stark. He was just so damn brazen. It made them mad. 

“Can I go see Loki now?” He asked, fiddling around with his fingers.

“I’ll come with you.” Natasha said. “Just to make sure that you’re not planning on letting him go.”  
The two walked down to the prison room, where Loki was kept in a magic resistant cell. Thor sat on the ground next to him, loudly questioning his brother.

“Thor, come guard the entrance with me. Let these two talk.” Gesturing to the doors, she walked out, followed by a hesitant Thor.

“Babe, you alright?” Tony asked as soon as the door shut. “Let’s get you outta here.”

“That sounds nice, Love, how do you suppose we do that?”

“Leave an illusion of yourself in here; then turn into fly so we can go. After that, let’s run away, I’ve got a country home in California. We’ll take my private plane.” Since he had nothing better to do, Loki agreed, turning into a tiny fruit fly. Tony typed in the password to the cage (he made it), letting his lover fly out. An illusion of Loki appeared inside the cell, sitting quietly in the corner. 

“Alright, I’m good.” Tony called out to Natasha, who opened the door to let Thor in. The blonde, long haired god rushed towards the illusion, starting to spew more questions. While Romanov was distracted, Tony and Loki slipped out, going around a corner. 

Once the two were out of sight, Loki transformed into one of the staff, a pretty, red-headed secretary.

“Great, let’s go.” Tony said, grabbing Loki. Just as the two turned the corner, Bruce stopped them, having seen a fruit fly dart out of the room. 

All three of them froze, before the billionaire took off with the god. 

“Wait! FURY!” Bruce called, wanting to catch the couple. Hearing his name, Director Fury came out to investigate, and saw Tony and Loki bookin’ it down the hall. Sensing that something was off, the rest of the team came too, with Steve blocking the exit corridor.

“Where do you two think that you're going?” Fury asked, as Loki transformed back into his natural self. It was much less exhausting this way.

“Getting the hell out of here!” Tony said, a look of pure anger in his eyes. “This is my tower! I can and will call the cops, get the fuck out and stop trying to take my boyfriend into custody!”

“Okay, okay, calm down.” Steve looked panicked, seeing Stark in such a state. He also looked nauseated, probably because he heard Tony calling someone else his boyfriend. “Fury, just let this go.”

Director Fury looked as if he wanted to object, but decided against it. After all, this had been cleared up, and Tony and Loki hadn’t done anything wrong. “Alright.” He gave up, turning around to leave. “Stark, I expect to have a conversation with you later.”

Everyone sighed, just about ready to fall asleep on their feet.

“You guys can stay here tonight if you want; babe, come on, let’s get back to the room.” The couple turned around, walking back up to Tony’s private condo.


End file.
